With the introduction of virtualization technology, a computing service provider can now provide computing resources to customers dynamically or in a scalable manner. As the computing resource demands of the customer increase, the computing service provider can allocate additional computing resources. Such resources can be provided to the customer as part of a virtual network connectable to the customer's own physical network. These computing resources can be provided to a customer transparently, without the customer's knowledge of where on an associated physical network such a resource exists. However, these computing resources may be represented to the customer as virtual network components, such that the customer has the illusion of having sole access to the computing resource.
Generally, computer resources are designated using various addresses. An address space defines a range of discrete addresses, which may correspond to a physical or virtual memory, a network host, peripheral device, disk sector, or other logical or physical entity. For example, memory addresses are used to determine where to load or store information. Meanwhile, networking addresses are used to determine where to route packet information. Such address spaces may be used in both physical and virtual networks.